<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immorally Dark by KaitlinJarvis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839871">Immorally Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlinJarvis/pseuds/KaitlinJarvis'>KaitlinJarvis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bennett - Freeform, Falling In Love, Family, Gilbert - Freeform, Immortal, Immortal Witch, Powerful Magic, Prophecy, Salvatore - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, fairytales - Freeform, forbes - Freeform, friends - Freeform, hyrbids, mikaleson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlinJarvis/pseuds/KaitlinJarvis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Rosalinda Mikaelson but she goes by Rose or Rosali, born after Rebekah and before Henrik. Like her brother Niklaus her and her siblings share the same mom but different dads. But unlike Nik isn't a wolf but he is however a very strong and very powerful warlock. At the age of 16 her mother called upon her magic and changed her siblings into vampire but yet she didn't turn Rosalinda. </p><p>I bet your wondering why? Well read to find out. </p><p> </p><p>TVD: Seasons 3-4 <br/>TO: Season 1-2<br/>??: Season 3</p><p> </p><p>‼️ALL RIGHTS RESERVED‼️</p><p>⚠️Mature Content Inside <br/>(Read at your own risk) </p><p>Please do not copy my story, I've worked really hard on it. If you are caught using my story I will report you to Wattpad. </p><p> </p><p>*• I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals in anyway, I however own Rosalinda and her storyline. •*</p><p> </p><p>COVER MADE BY THE GREAT @QueenSugar41</p><p>                                ENJOY!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Surprise - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~Rosalinda Mikaelson~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Portrayed By: Adelaide Kane</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda Mikaelson-Stiltskin: Is not only a witch but also a fairytale witch/sorceress. She is very powerful and is not to be messed with. She is very protective of her family and is nice and in control until you either hurt or try to hurt them then all bets are off. Rosalinda almost killed Mikael when he would hit Niklaus. She didn't hurt her mother but she was really angry with her when she cursed Niklaus and locked away his wolf side. Unlike her siblings she was close to her mother, even closer than her and Finn. When her mother died she cried for days. </p><p> </p><p>Magical Objects:</p><p> </p><p>Amulet:<br/>
This amulet was given to her by her father, it has been blessed by him, the evil queen and it has also been blessed by her mother and Ayanna. </p><p> </p><p>Blue: There is a supernatural being around(doesn't turn blue for her family) </p><p>Green: Everything is good, nothing to worry about.</p><p>Red: One of her siblings is in danger. </p><p>Black: Someone she loves is dead. </p><p>Black with sparkles: means someone wants to harm her. </p><p>Red with Golden Specks: Means someone wishes to harm one of her siblings. </p><p>Green with Black: Someone with magic is trying to harm her or her siblings. </p><p>Red with Black: Newly turned supernatural being is near. </p><p> </p><p>Rebekah's Amulet: </p><p>Rosalinda made the protection spell herself, if anyone has the want to harm her it will magically poof them away. The necklace won't however stop her from getting daggered, Rosalinda hasn't figured out a spell for that. Yet. It does however change color to let her know things.</p><p> </p><p>Purple means: Everything is good and calm. </p><p>Red means: Danger, be on alert. </p><p>Black means: Death is near or someone you know or love is about to die. </p><p> </p><p>Her Witches Talisman:<br/>
The Necklace of Tania is said to hold large amounts of mystical energy and holds a very powerful protection charm. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ring of The Wise: The ring is said to help a witch with giving her extra power when she needs it but the ring will only work on the those who are worthy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grimoires: Over many centuries she has collected dozen of grimoires but she only favors 3. </p><p>Her mother gave her, her very first spell book, it dates back 5 generations of witches. </p><p> </p><p>Her second grimoire comes from her father, she was given it when she came into her powers, it comes from a long line of Dark One's. </p><p> </p><p> Her 3rd Grimoire is her most favorite, in said book is the spells she loves most and spells she has created herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magical Weapons: </p><p> </p><p>The Dagger of Sharded Ice: Is said to have the power to freeze anyone with just a simple cut or stab, Immortal or not, supernatural or not. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like her siblings she has a dagger but one she made herself. </p><p> </p><p>When placed through her heart the eyes glow red, once taken out they stop glowing. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda is a very special person and is very gifted, she can do somethings things others can't. </p><p>Her Teleportion:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HeartRipping: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heart Crushing:</p><p> </p><p>Healing: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Here are her abilities that nobody else can do. </p><p>Energy Absorption: Absorbs one's magical energy such as witches, vampires, and werewolves which in turn could kill them or badly injure the depending on how much she takes.</p><p> </p><p>This ability has no name but what it can do is very simple. It is a smoke that can take away your senses such as sight, feeling, and hearing(Alec Volturi) and with it she can add her energy and lightening to kill the person she is using it against.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Powers and Abilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This will give you and in-depth look at Rosalinda’s Powers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here are some more powers she has but other can't do. (The rest are at the end) </p><p> </p><p>I don't know what to call this but she can use her teleportation to change clothes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Teleporting Others: With her ability to teleport she can also teleport others. </p><p> </p><p>Fire Immunity: Rosalinda is immune to fire balls or fire spells. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Witch Abilities/Powers:</p><p>Immortality: Immortals differ from vampires in many different ways. Immortal beings are still alive unlike vampires who are undead. Unlike vampires they do possess far superior range of psychic abilities.(Rosalinda is more immortal than Silas and keeps her magic along with the psychic abilities.)</p><p>WitchCraft: A practice of magic used witches. Many different types of activities include astrology, divination, spell-casting, and spirit communication. Depending on the individual, some witches practice power by a certain belief system such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Santería, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices around the world. </p><p>"It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it is serious, and you must understand it before you can practice it."</p><p> </p><p>Spell Casting: The power to change and control events though the use of incantations. </p><p> </p><p>Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. </p><p> </p><p>Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. </p><p> </p><p>Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. </p><p> </p><p>Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines or aneurysms through supernatural means. </p><p> </p><p>Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. Rosalinda can also cause storms, control lightning, make tornadoes and hurricanes. </p><p>Divination: The power<br/> divine future, past and present events based on extrasensory perception. </p><p>Clairvoyance: The Power to divine future, past and present events through instinctive knowledge</p><p>Premonitions: The power to divine future, past and present events through observation and study of dreams. </p><p>Intuition: The power to divine future, past and present events through the use of instinctive knowledge</p><p>Psychometry: The power to divine future, past and present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person</p><p>Projection: The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. </p><p>Transmogrification: The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. </p><p>Telepathy: The power that allows witches to access the minds of others through spells. </p><p>Spell Crafter: The power to create her very own spells. </p><p>Possession: The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host's body. </p><p>Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. </p><p>Dream Manipulation: The power to control people's dreams through spells. </p><p>Memory Manipulation: The power to control one's memories, by erasing them or altering them. </p><p>Sleep Manipulation: The ability to control a persons sleep, by putting them to sleep, making them sleep for a certain amount of time or making them never sleep again. </p><p>Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. </p><p> </p><p>Witch Weaknesses:</p><p>Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia Flower prevents concentration and therefore the practice of magic. It can also be used to temporarily weaken a witch. </p><p>Huntress' Blood: The supernatural huntress' blood can suppress all magic of a witch when consumed, as well as prevent magic from working on said witch. </p><p>Mystic Falls Founders Bell: An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the Staff of Arcadius when combined with the Maxwell Striker. When struck it produces a high frequency that has some minor or major affects on some witches and siphoners, giving them painful headaches. Thought it does not affect their ability to preform magic and cast spells. </p><p> </p><p>Witches Tools:</p><p>Amulet: An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. </p><p>Athames: A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy</p><p>Candles: A block aid solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to amplify a witch's spell. </p><p>Grimoires: A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. Grimoires can also be used as a Talisman to represent a witch. </p><p>Herbs: Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. </p><p>Stones: Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell</p><p>Symbols: Seals drawn or written used as physical representation of spells</p><p>Talisman: Objects that can be used to magnify a witch's power and/or represent them supernaturally. </p><p> </p><p>FairyTale Abilities/Powers: </p><p>Immortality: Once she gained her powers she stopped aging and has proven to be immune to disease and other forms of human death. If cut or hurt in some form her magic will instantly heal her. </p><p>SpellCrafter: Has the ability to make her own spells. </p><p>Foresight: Like her father Rosalinda can see parts of the future in pieces.</p><p>Teleporting: Like her father Rosalinda can move instantly from one place to another. </p><p>Levitation: This abilities allows Rosalinda to float in the air. </p><p>Telekinesis: Can manipulate objects or people without physically touching them. </p><p>Telekinetic Choking: To choke one without touching them through Telekinesis. </p><p> </p><p>Pyrokinesis: She is able to create and manipulate fire, often in a form of a fire ball. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Accelerated Healing: When using her healing abilities her hand will glow a dark red sometimes white, and after having approached the wound it will heal immediately and completely. But she doesn't have to do this a lot considering her magic will body heal itself instantly without her having to do anything(her magic heals her like a vampire or werewolf can heal themselves.) </p><p>Sleep Manipulation: The ability to control a person or people's sleep, by either putting them to sleep and making them sleep for a certain amount of time, by putting them to sleep forever or making them never sleep ever again. </p><p> </p><p>Transfiguration/Shapeshifter: Able to spin straw into gold, and can turn humans into animals. Can also change the psychical aspect of herself or others. </p><p>Superhuman Strength and Speed: Rosalinda is incredibly fast and strong in combat. She can break necks with just a wave of her hand. (With her also being a immortal witch on her moms side this makes her stronger than her siblings.)</p><p> </p><p>Arcane Knowledge: She has an almost infinite knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic. </p><p>Summoning: She is able to summon objects, or beings through magic. Often materializing it in one hand via dark red and sometimes white or even gray smoke. </p><p> </p><p>"All magic comes with a price, so be careful what you do."</p><p> </p><p>Dark Magic: Since her father is The Dark One, Rosalinda got some of his dark abilities. </p><p>Heart Extraction: She can remove hearts from living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart. </p><p>Darkness Generation and Control: Like her father she can freely create, control and manipulate pure darkness and shadows to her will. </p><p>Perception: She is able to sense when someone calls her name or when someone is close to her. </p><p>Technopaty: Her magic allows her to manipulate technology. </p><p>Flight: Unlike her father, she gained the ability to fly without any physical methods. </p><p> </p><p>"Light can not destroy darkness it can only create more light"</p><p> </p><p>Light Magic: Do to her father originally being a savior she has and is able to tap into light magic </p><p>Energy Blast: She is able to unleash blasts of destructive energy from her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Phytokinesis: She is able to manipulate plants and vines and the earth. </p><p>Immunity to Heart Removal: Rosalinda in immune to this form of dark magic, if someone tries to remove her heart they will be hit by a very massive and very powerful energy blast. </p><p> </p><p>M<br/>PotionCraft: She has the ability to create liquid substances for various purposes.</p><p>WitchCraft: She has the ability to cast spells and or curses. </p><p>Magical Immobilization: With one thought she can immobilize something or someone. </p><p>Healing Spells: She has the ability to magically heal injuries and diseases. </p><p>Glamour: Like shapeshifting, Rosalinda can also disguise herself as someone else. </p><p>Eclipse Inducement: She has the power to cause an eclipse. <br/>(She uses this so she can use the eclipses for spells.) </p><p>•Night/Day Inducement: She can change the time of day from night to day or day to night. <br/>•Weather Inducement: She can change the weather with just a thought, she can make it really nice out, snow, rain, storm, lightening storm, tornadoes, hurricanes. </p><p> </p><p>"True Love is the most rarest magic of all"</p><p> </p><p>True Love Magic: As a result of true love birth, her magic is a lot stronger than most. </p><p>Holy Grail Magic: Since She was a product of true love and has abilities from the The Dark One Line Nimue and the gods have granted her immense power. </p><p>Protection Spells: She has the ability to magically protect a location, an item, or a person through various ways. </p><p>World Crossing: She has the ability to travel between worlds at will. (She uses this power to travel and see her father)</p><p> </p><p>FairlyTale Weaknesses: </p><p>Cuff link: This is a magical cuff that blocks her fairytale powers. She can remove it only someone else can. </p><p>Dark One Dagger: Now this can't kill her but being stabbed or cut by it can affect her like a Wolf bite to an Original. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda has more abilities, many she hasn't used, unlocked or even found. She doesn't know how powerful she really can be. Her parents have hidden a lot from her but one way or another the truth will always come into the light. And god be with you if you even make her angry.</p><p> </p><p>Dark Rosalinda:</p><p> </p><p>This is basically Rosalinda going evil/turning her humanity off. </p><p> </p><p>Dark Teleportation: <br/>She already had teleportation but while she's dark it changes to this. </p><p> </p><p>Skin Ripping: <br/>This is a very dark magic, she can rip you of your skin affectively and immediately killing you. It can even kill immortal beings. </p><p> </p><p>Electrokinesis: <br/>While she's dark Rosalinda has the ability to absorb and throw electricity and lightning from her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Levitation: <br/>Her dark levitation is much different then her normal levitation.</p><p> </p><p>Dark Spell Casting: <br/>While she's dark, her spell casting is very powerful and very dangerous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again I’m sorry for spots the are meant for gifs but don’t show up. Again if you’d like to see what they look like head on over to my wattpad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. •Prolouge•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an in-depth look at Rosalinda and her life early on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person Pov~ </p><p>You all know the story of the first vampire family or as others call them "The Originals" but not everything was told, you see the Mikaelson family had 8 children. The oldest being Freya, then Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. I know what your thinking that's only 7 well the 8th is a different story. Her name is Rosalinda and she was born 2 years before Henrik. Growing up with her siblings wasn't the easiest but she wouldn't have had it any other way. </p><p>Things in life changed for Rosalinda when she was 10. You see without knowing it she tapped into her magic, only 2 of her siblings have done so Finn and Kol but her mother was worried because nobody should have tapped into their magic that early. But Esther and Ayanna did everything in their power to help train her and make sure she got control. They did everything from teach her spells to teach her to feel nature around her, to help her learn everything she needed. Rosalinda would always practice for hours each day and she had control until one day. </p><p> </p><p>~Year 995~</p><p>The day was like no other it was the day Mikael first struck her brother, she was so mad because of this and without meaning to she magically threw her "father" across the yard away from her brother. Once Mikael got up he was very angry and rushed towards Rosalinda, once he was close enough to her he went to strike her just like he did Niklaus but something weird yet amazing happened a force field like thing propelled him back so hard he flew into the air was throw about 4 feet away. Nobody knew what happened not even Esther. Everyone was shocked But what happened next shocked everyone even more. </p><p>A puff of dark red smoke appeared by Rosalinda and once the smoke cleared there stood a man. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esther: Rumple? </p><p> </p><p>Rumple: Hello dearie. You dare let that man put his hands on our daughter? </p><p> </p><p>Mikael: Your daughter? Ha that's a laugh. </p><p>But as Mikael looked towards his wife, she just looked at the ground. </p><p>Mikael: Is it true? </p><p> </p><p>Esther: Yes. She isn't your daughter she is his. </p><p> </p><p>Mikael then grabs his sword and charges at the man but before Mikael could reach him he suddenly stops, dropping his sword and starts gasping for breath. </p><p> </p><p>Rumple: Do you know who I am dearie? I am not of this land. I have power beyond your knowledge and with it I could strike you dead. But fear not human you shall remain alive. Only as I see fit, if you dare try and harm my child again I shall come back and rip out your heart. </p><p>With that Rumple kissed his daughters head and teleported away. </p><p> </p><p>~Year 998~</p><p>Years had passed and Mikael never tried to harm Rosalinda again but that didn't stop him from beating on Niklaus, when ever she could Rosalinda used her magic against Mikael to stop him. One day the beating was so bad he had cut Niklaus with his sword, Rosalinda got so mad she somehow had awoken her fathers side of power. How she knew? She started choking him magically just like her father did years prior. From that point on Esther would send Rosalinda to her father once a week so she could learn his type of magic. Over the course of a few years she learned more and more and became stronger and more powerful. </p><p>As Rosalinda grew more and more her mother and father learned of a special prophecy about a girl born to a witch mother and a fairytale warlock father. But they couldn't read all of it as some had worn away and  been destroyed. But from what they could read they knew someone amazing was to happen. </p><p> </p><p>The prophecy read..</p><p>"A girl shall be born into the world, carrying two types of magic. She will come into her magic early and reign all the powerful. She will be born into a strong family, she will come into the family as the 7th child. With a witch for a mother and a special sorcerer for a father. The girl will have beauty that none can compare to and that no one has ever seen. She will have so much power that all supernaturals will feel her presence whenever she is near just by the sheer power her magic gives off. All will come to either fear her or respect her, or die by her hands. She will become the most powerful witch and sorceress of all time. All will bow on their knees for her or know her wrath. When the special time comes she will have a mate, said mate will be almost as powerful as she, but-."</p><p>And that's where the prophecy ends but once both parents had read said prophecy they knew right away that it was her. Their daughter would become something great and powerful but with great power comes great sacrifice. After all, all magic comes with a price, and everyone knows that. So knowing this they decided to keep it to themselves and just kept teaching her all she needed, until the day they'd reveal everything to her. But nothing could prepare her for what was to come. </p><p>Everything she knew, everything her family knew came crashing down on one very tragic day. </p><p> </p><p>~Year 1001~</p><p>The Mikaelson family had just come out of hiding after the full moon. When they reached their home they heard screaming, it was Niklaus and he was carrying their youngest sibling Henrik. They had went and watched the men tune to wolves but henrik went to far and got attacked and sadly killed. Esther tried everything she could but nothing worked so she did what she thought was the next best thing. A couple of days later she called upon the sun and the ancient white oak tree to turn her kids into immortal beings but the spell backfired and turned them into the first ever vampires. Esther however didn't turn her youngest because the witches wouldn't let her but what they did let her do and help her do was turn her into an immortal being nothing and no one would ever be able to kill her. The spell made her even more immortal than they thought because they didn't know by being the daughter of the dark one she already gained immortality. Thus making it to where not even the cure could make her mortal again. </p><p> </p><p>For she is... </p><p> </p><p>The Immortal Mikaelson Witch..</p><p> </p><p>Years and years after her and her family became immortal beings she grew tired of all the running, even though she could kill Mikael her siblings didn't want to risk her turning dark. So when her other siblings came upon special daggers, that would make them sleep when shoved into their hearts, she came up with the idea to make one of her own for her. So that's exactly what she did. She used a fair amount of both her magic's and made a special dagger. When she finally decided, she allowed her brother Niklaus to dagger her, never telling him when to wake her. </p><p> </p><p>But 506 years later here he is pulling the dagger out of his very special and very powerful sisters heart.. </p><p> </p><p>Also Rosalinda wears a daylight ring so everyone thinks she's a original vampire. </p><p> </p><p>And now you know about Rosalinda. So let story begin. </p><p> </p><p>This Cover and The Books Cover are made by queensugar41 ❤️</p><p> </p><p>           Enjoy...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s a little look at Rosalinda and her backstory, anyways I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ~ACT 1~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the casting list and Playlist I have made for this book.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Awakening set off multiple chain reactions. Lives will be forever changed when they cross paths with her. </p><p>People fear her and shiver when they hear her name, if you don't you're either stupid or have a death wish. </p><p>Times have changed and so has she. Things will be different this time she will make sure of it."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda and her siblings also have their own stamp/family crest that they use.</p><p>Stamp/Crest:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda and the rest of the Mikaelsons have a family ring that Rosalinda has put protection spells on, again she can't stop them from being daggered but she can stop them from ever being killed. </p><p>Family Rings: (Sorry you can’t see the picture I don’t know if I can add any or not If you can and know how please comment below and tell.) </p><p> </p><p>                        ~Cast~ </p><p> </p><p>Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson</p><p> </p><p>Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson </p><p> </p><p>Nathan Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson </p><p> </p><p>Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson</p><p> </p><p>Casper Zander as Finn Mikaelson</p><p> </p><p>Alice Jane Evans as Esther Mikaelson</p><p> </p><p>Robert Carlyle as Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian Roché as Mikael</p><p> </p><p>Ian Sommerholder and Paul Wesley as Stefan and Damon Salvatore </p><p> </p><p>Nina Dobrev and Steven R McQueen as Elena and Jeremy Gilbert </p><p> </p><p>Kat Graham and Candice King as Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. </p><p> </p><p>Zach Roerig and Michael Trevino as Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood</p><p> </p><p>Matthew Davis and Torrey Devitto as Alaric Saltzman and Meredith Fell </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(These songs are for the whole book not just act 1) </p><p> </p><p>🎶 ~Now playing the soundtrack to Immortally Dark.~ 🎶</p><p>Play▶️ or Stop⏹</p><p>🔊</p><p>~Ruelle~<br/>•War On Hearts <br/>•Live Like Legends<br/>•The Other<br/>•Rival</p><p>~Miranda Cosgrove~<br/>•Kissin U<br/>•Shakespeare </p><p>~Taylor Swift~<br/>•Sparks Fly <br/>•Love Story <br/>•Red<br/>•Mine</p><p>~Ross Copperman~<br/>•Holding On And Letting Go<br/>•Hunger<br/>•Stars Are On Your Side</p><p>~Birdy~ <br/>•Wings <br/>•Skinny Love</p><p>~Fall Out Boy~<br/>•Centuries <br/>•Immortals </p><p>~The Fray~ <br/>•Never Say Never <br/>•You Found Me<br/>•Be Still<br/>•Love Don't Die </p><p>~Chord Overstreet~<br/>•Hold On<br/>•Love You To Death</p><p>~Christina Perri~<br/>•Sad Song<br/>•A Thousand Years Part 2<br/>•Miles<br/>•Bluebird<br/>•Distance </p><p>~Civil Twilight~ <br/>•Highway Of Fallen Kong's<br/>•Letters From The Sky<br/>•Surrender<br/>•Save Yourself <br/>•Stolen <br/>•The Courage or The Fall</p><p>~Ed Sheeran~<br/>•Thinking Out Loud <br/>•Perfect<br/>•Photograph</p><p>~Imagine Dragons~<br/>•Natural<br/>•Demons<br/>•Sucker For Pain<br/>•Monster <br/>•Bleeding Out<br/>•Warriors <br/>•Radioactive<br/>•Believer  </p><p>~Jason Walker~<br/>•Echo <br/>•Down<br/>•Cry<br/>•In Another Life</p><p>~Justin Bieber~ <br/>•As Long As You Love Me<br/>•Life Is Worth Living<br/>•10,000 Hours<br/>•U Smile <br/>•One Time</p><p>~One Direction~<br/>•Half A Heart<br/>•You &amp; I <br/>•They Don't Know About Us<br/>•Little Things<br/>•If I Could Fly</p><p>~NF~<br/>•Lost In The Moment<br/>•Remember This <br/>•If You Want Love <br/>•Let You Down </p><p>~Natasha Bedingfield~<br/>•Unwritten<br/>•Pocketful Of Sunshine <br/>•Angel<br/>•Between The Raindrops </p><p>~The Naked Brothers Band~<br/>•I'll Do Anything <br/>•Eventually<br/>•I Could Be<br/>•Your Smile<br/>•Everybody's Cried At least Once <br/>•If You Can Make It Through The Rain</p><p>~Lea Michele~<br/>•Run To You<br/>•Love Is Alive <br/>•Believer</p><p>~Raign~<br/>•Don't Let Me Go<br/>•When It's All Over <br/>•Raise The Dead<br/>•Heaven Help Me<br/>•Walk On Fire</p><p>~Miley Cyrus~<br/>•When I Look At You <br/>•The Climb <br/>•Dream</p><p>~Why Don't We~<br/>•8 Letters <br/>•In Too Deep<br/>•Unbelievable <br/>•Falling<br/>•Made For <br/>•Don't Change<br/>•Cold In LA<br/>•All My Love <br/>•On My Way<br/>•I Depend On You<br/>•Just To See You Smile</p><p>~Zayn Malik~ <br/>•Fool For You <br/>•Dusk Til Dawn<br/>•I Don't Wanna Live Forever</p><p>~5 Seconds Of Summer~<br/>•Ghost Of You <br/>•Jet Black Heart</p><p>~We The Kings~<br/>•Sad Song</p><p>~Faouzia~<br/>•Bad Dreams </p><p>~Hillsong United~<br/>•Oceans </p><p>~James Blunt~ <br/>•Goodbye My Lover </p><p>~Kat Meoz~<br/>•Royalty </p><p>~Kate Alexa~<br/>•Another Now</p><p>~Lany~<br/>•Malibu Nights</p><p>~Passenger~<br/>•Let Her Go</p><p>~Sleeping At Last~<br/>•Saturn</p><p>~Snow Patrol~<br/>•Chasing Cars</p><p>~You And Me At Six~<br/>•Take On The World</p><p>~Dove Cameron~<br/>•If Only</p><p>~Lana Del Rey~ <br/>•Young And Beautiful </p><p>~Jordin Sparks~ <br/>•No Air</p><p>~Keala Settle~ <br/>•This Is Me</p><p>~Ms Mr~<br/>•Bones </p><p>~Kansas~ <br/>•Carry On My Wayward Son</p><p>~Olivia Rodrigo~ <br/>•Wondering </p><p>~Orelia Has Orchestra~ <br/>•Suggestions </p><p>~Panic! At The Disco~<br/>•Emperors New Clothes</p><p>~X Ambassadors~<br/>•Unsteady </p><p>~Zac Brown Band~<br/>•Beautiful Drug</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       And now onto...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOTC: Ruelle~ Rival </p><p> </p><p>3rd Person Pov~ </p><p>A black SUV pulled into a parking lot heading towards a big warehouse. </p><p>Klaus: Welcome back to Chicago Stefan. </p><p>As they step out of the SUV that had just parked into Klaus's warehouse. As they were walking Stefan stops Klaus. </p><p>Stefan: What are we doing here? </p><p>Klaus: I know how much you loved it here, bringing back memories of the good old ripper days. </p><p>Stefan: Blocked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur. </p><p>Klaus: Well that's a crying shame, Stefan. The details are what makes it legend. Word was the Ripper of Monterey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition, everything was off-limits then, which made everything so much fun. Chicago was magical. </p><p>Stefan: Yea well I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it. </p><p>Klaus: Ready to get down to business, then? </p><p>Stefan: Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean don't you want to move on?</p><p>Klaus: We here to see my favorite witch. </p><p>Klaus then walks over a couple of coffins, his sibling lying in them. He walks over to a coffin different to the others. </p><p>Klaus opens the coffin to reveal a beautiful brunette in a very old but gorgeous dress. </p><p>Klaus: You are about to meet my youngest sister. </p><p>Stefan: I thought you said we were here to meet a witch?</p><p>Klaus: We are. My sister is a witch. </p><p>Klaus then grips the dagger and pulls it out. Within a few moments the girl gasps awake. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalinda's Pov~ </p><p>As I awake, I sit up and look around. Instantly I'm met with my brother Niklaus and someone I thought I'd never see. </p><p>Rose: Silas? </p><p>Stefan: No I'm Stefan. </p><p>Rosalinda: My bad, please forgive me. What is the year Nik? </p><p>Klaus: Well sister it is 2011 and you've been asleep for nearly 500 years. </p><p>Rose: Why have you awoken me. </p><p>Klaus: Remember how you promised me you'd help me break my curse? </p><p>Rose: Ah your in need of my assistance. </p><p>Klaus: Yes and no. I have already broken the curse but can't make my hybrids. I need you to do a spell to see why. </p><p>Rose: Well I'd love to except I can't do any magic yet. Since I have just awoken I have to give it time for everything to awaken thus including my magic. </p><p>Klaus: Well then, I guess it's a good thing I know another witch. But here are some clothes. You can't go walking around in what your wearing. </p><p>I quickly change, and then walk over to Nik. </p><p>Rose: This is what people wear these days? It's not bad but I preferred my dresses and corsets. </p><p>Klaus: I know, you look great. Now come and lets find out what's stopping me. </p><p>Without another word, we get into what Niklaus called a car. Within minutes we are in front of a building that read "Gloria's Bar"</p><p>Klaus: Look familiar does it Stefan? </p><p>Stefan: I can't believe this place is still here. </p><p>With that Klaus goes and holds the door for me. I walk in and instantly sense a semi powerful witch. </p><p>Gloria: You have got to be kidding me. </p><p>Klaus: So a hybrid walks into a bar- </p><p>Gloria: Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny. </p><p>Rose: I'm sorry but please do not interrupt my brother. Tis rude. </p><p>The witch just stares and me but finally looks away. Her eyes making it to Stefan. </p><p>Gloria: I remember you. </p><p>Stefan: Yes. You're Gloria. </p><p>Gloria: Mhm. </p><p>Stefan: Shouldn't you be...</p><p>Gloria: Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh? </p><p>Klaus: Gloria is a very powerful witch. </p><p>Gloria: Not as powerful as your sister though. The spirits don't like what I'm doing. I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells, but don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day. </p><p>Klaus: Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up something from behind the bar. </p><p>Stefan: Yeah, sure. </p><p>Gloria: I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels fast. </p><p>Klaus: So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse. </p><p>Gloria: Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole but a curse that old.. we'd have to contact the witch who created it. </p><p>Rose: Well that's going to be hard because that would be the original witch. She happens to be very dead. </p><p>Gloria: I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah. </p><p>Klaus: Rebekah. She's a bit preoccupied. </p><p>Gloria: She has what I need. Bring her to me. Or don't. Why are you here? I mean you have one of the most if not the most powerful witches right next to you. </p><p>Klaus: Oh she will help but right now, everything is still awakening for her so her magic isn't up to the task. </p><p>Before Gloria could reply, Stefan walks up to Klaus with what looks to be some kind of photograph. </p><p>Stefan: What is this? </p><p>Well, as I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place. </p><p>Stefan: But this is me. With you. </p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p>As we step back into the warehouse Stefan is still pestering my brother and won't let the photo go. </p><p>Stefan: This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you? </p><p>Klaus: You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes. </p><p>Stefan: No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything. </p><p>Klaus: I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait. </p><p>As Klaus goes to walk away, Stefan roughly grabs his arm and instantly I'm brought back to all the times Mikael hit Klaus and would hurt him. Without even thinking my hand goes and Stefan starts choking due to my magic.</p><p> </p><p>Rose: I suggest you listen to him. He said he's busy so you'll have to wait. Now be a good boy and do as he says. Also don't grab my brother again. </p><p>After saying my piece I release my magical hold and he quickly gasp for breath.</p><p>Stefan: What the hell was that, I know witches and I've never seen or felt magic like that? </p><p>Klaus: Well my sister is a special kind of witch. Now if you wanna know how we know each other, let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest I hated you. You were in a relationship with my other sister, and being the overprotective sibling I am. I didn't like that. </p><p>Stefan: Your Sister. So I knew another original vampire? </p><p>Rose: If you can't handle it, then why ask?</p><p>We walk over to the casket, Klaus opens it to reveal Rebekah. </p><p>Stefan: I don't recognize her. </p><p>Rose: Well be smart and don't tell her that. </p><p>Klaus: Yes, Rebekah's temper is worse then mine. </p><p>I quickly pulled the dagger out and handed it to Nik. </p><p>Rose: It's time to wake up, sister. </p><p>After about 10 minutes of waiting and us just standing around Klaus walks back over and looks at her. </p><p>Klaus: Any day now Rebekah. She's just being dramatic. </p><p>Rose: Niklaus! She's been daggered for over 90 years or so you tell me. It's a magical sleep. She's not as strong as me it's going to take her a bit. Just relax. </p><p> </p><p>While waiting, Klaus decided to tell Stefan the story of how they met and hung out. Shortly after starting he finishes. Huh must have not stayed together for long. </p><p>Klaus: I was your number one fan. </p><p>Stefan: Why should I believe any of this. </p><p>Klaus then walks over to a guard and starts compelling him. </p><p>Klaus: When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die.</p><p>Stefan: Where are we going? </p><p>Klaus: You think I'm lying. Stefan. We know each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you. Sister come. </p><p>Stefan: How? </p><p>Rose: I'd like rather stay. Something isn't right and I'm going get to the bottom of it. </p><p>Klaus: While my sister stays, me and you are going to your old apartment. </p><p>When they leave I set my mind on Gloria's Bar and within seconds I'm wrapped in white smoke and then I'm not. </p><p> </p><p>When the smoke clears I'm face to face with Gloria. </p><p>Gloria: Where's Rebekah? </p><p>Rose: Waking up, now I have this feeling and my feelings are never wrong. There is something off about you. So why do you want Rebekah? </p><p>Gloria: To contact the original witch. </p><p>Rose: You wouldn't need here when you have Klaus and myself. So I ask again why do you need Rebekah? </p><p>**Rose**</p><p>Rose: Actually hold that thought, I'm being called. </p><p>And with that I poof to where Klaus is calling me. When the smoke clears I'm back at the warehouse. </p><p>Klaus: Ah sister, I see you heard me. </p><p>Rose: You know I always do, now why did you call? </p><p>Rebekah: He called you back for me sister. </p><p>Rose: Bekah! </p><p>I run over and hug her tightly. </p><p>Rose: So what are we doing? </p><p>Klaus: Well apparently Gloria needed Rebekah's necklace to contact the Original Witch and the necklace happens to be missing. </p><p>Rose: Of course. Well Gloria doesn't actually need it. She just wants it, I've been feeling off about her and you know me and my feelings. She said needed Rebekah for the spell but she had you and myself. She could have used us and our blood just as much but she didn't want to contact the witch. She wanted the magic that's inside her necklace. You heard her she's been slowing her aging and with power like mothers she would be set for many many moons. </p><p>Klaus: That little- </p><p>Rose: Where's Stefan? </p><p>Klaus: Out, while you were gone we went shopping and ate. He writes the names of his victims on a wall. </p><p>Rose: Ok, well let's go see Gloria and possibly kill her. </p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>Klaus and I poof back in the warehouse. </p><p>Klaus: Gloria's gone, she cleared out. Rose will just have to do the spell herself. </p><p>As Klaus is talking I walk the way Stefan is standing close to Rebekah and I see the expression on her face. </p><p>Rose: Wait. Rebekah what's wrong?</p><p>Rebekah: He was asking about Mikael, he's not with us I can feel it. </p><p>Stefan: No, Klaus she's wrong-</p><p>Before Stefan could continue I magically snap his neck. </p><p>Rose: My sister isn't a liar. </p><p>Rebekah: He's hiding something, when I brought up Mystic Falls and the doppelgänger, he got all weird and fidgety.  </p><p>Rose: So he is hiding something. </p><p>Klaus: Well then, let's return to Mystic Falls and we shall see what he's hiding. </p><p>Klaus and Rebekah gather the coffins, and put them in a truck which Klaus, Rebekah and I then get in with Stefan's temporarily dead body. </p><p> </p><p>Within hours we were back to where it all began. Somewhere I thought I'd never return to. </p><p>Stefan wakes up with a gasp and sees Rebekah and I. </p><p>Stefan: Where's Klaus? What happened? </p><p>Rose: Well we kept snapping your neck. Well more like I did. As for Klaus he went to find out what you have been hiding from him or trying to at least. </p><p>I use my magic to open up the back up the truck. </p><p>Rebekah: Welcome back to Mystic Falls Stefan. </p><p>With that I poof to Nik. When the smoke clear I see he is just entering the school </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Hey guys, it's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and please do not be afraid to give your opinions or tell me if you have an ideas or things you'd like to see happen. Also don't forget to vote, comment and share. Anyways thank you for reading and I'll see you all on the next one. </p><p>By the way SOTC means Song Of The Chapter. </p><p>Anyways bye! </p><p> </p><p>Word Count: 2015</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t realize you couldn’t use gifs on here so I’ll make sure to not use them or put spots where they should be. If you’d like to see the gifs used in the chapter you can head on over to my wattpad and see it. Www.wattpad.com/KaitlinJarvis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>